youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Vat19
Vat19 is one of the most famous online products retailers. It was founded by Jamie Salvatori (born: ) and has a 17-year run in the real life and an 10-year run on YouTube, since 2007 when their first video was published. Vat19 consists of 17 employees and its YouTube channel has over 820 videos, including various types: normal advertisement, Peep This, Awesome Time, Awesome Time: Q&A, Challenges, The Sample Room, Give More Awesome, Vat19Land, Giveaways, Bonus footages (or Behind the Scenes), Hidden in Plain Sight, This Could Be Awesome, White Elephant Show, and so on. Ever since the channel started, Vat19 has gained criticism for its expensive prices. Vat19's online store has more than 450 products and also a variety of DVDs. 2nd channel Vat19 also has a second channel called Vat19's 2nd Channel. It is mainly about other Awesome Time videos, outtakes, extra footages and the makings of the ads-type videos. It published its first video in 2011 and unfortunately, it began being inactive 2 years later (2013) when the head of Vat19 - Jamie - said goodbye to it and return to their main channel. Somehow, at the beginning of 2015, another video titled "Untitled" showed up on this channel, mostly about an employee walking around the hall where some of the products are stored and it also revealed the not a cat cat which later became a product made by Vat19. Members This list shows all the members of the Vat19 crew, according to an article provided on Vat19's website, you can see it here: * Jon Stamm * Joey Graves * Erica Henninger * Gus * Rick * Sarah Chandler * Christen Commuso * Mallory Minor * John * Danny Gula * Adam Huber * Mike * Josh * Kara Kilkenny * Drew Shryock * Eddie * Joe * Ben Lyons * Corey * Jacob * Maddie * Ed * Denise * Jamie Salvatori - the owner / founder Among those, there are several people who are in the video production crew (usually edit the videos or occastionally to frequently show up in the videos on YouTube): # Jamie # Adam # Danny # Sarah # Jon # Joey # Rick # Erica # Gus There are some members that left Vat19 to pursue their personal life, etc.: * Andrea Heckler * Rebe Rutledge * Eric Christensen * Beth Trivia * In every video, Vat19 has an ending jingle which includes some people (preferably men) sing the phrase "Vat19 (pauses) dot com", while the video shows the company's logo and a mouse pointer points at the website, telling them to visit it. * Continuing from the above trivia, some first videos don't have that jingle. Later, there was a tagline "Vat19.com: Creator of award-winning DVDs, and purveyor of curiously awesome products" being said at the ending. Further, the part "Creator of award-winning DVDs" was cut and the last part was kept along with the jingle. And from those videos recently posted around 2012 to present, there is only the jingle played. * The normal advertisement videos are not only just product-featuring by words like ads you see everywhere, but sometimes they also include songs (music video) to highlight their products better and somewhat make the videos more entertaining. * Vat19 has several running gags. Here are some examples: * Cross Promo - when the video features another Vat19 product * Pun City - when Jamie (or someone else in the video) makes a bad pun * Bottle Openers - Vat19 is known for its bottle openers. * Fastbreak383 always appears in the series Burning Questions, * Vat19 has a lot of ginormous products. * Vat19 has several spicy products commonly featured in their videos. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views